La Confesión sin palabras - PPG
by Wenwenpink
Summary: Introducción hacia varios capítulos de un intenso romance. Si esta pequeña historia les gusta, háganmelo saber para publicar la historia hardcore M, sobre esta pareja yuri: Bombón y Burbuja.


Estaba la noche fría, donde la luna era como una gran esfera de hielo desde lejos y hacía sentir que la vida era helada en todos los sentidos. Bombón estaba sentada en la ventana de su habitación contemplando las afueras de la ciudad con los brazos cruzados tratando de darse un poco de calor.

-¡Bombón! – Le grita Bellota desde la cama. -¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Vente a recostar!

-¡Sí! – Después dijo Burbuja con una intrépida risita. - ¡Aquí las cobijas están muy calientitas y acogedoras!

-Lo siento chicas. – Contesto Bombón después de un suspiro. – Es que…estaba meditando un poco.

-¡Luego lo haces! – Dijo Bellota, solo no hagas ruido y déjanos dormir ya.

Bellota se tapa por completo con la cobija, se da vuelta y cierra los ojos.

Después Burbuja se queda mirando a Bombón y luego pasando unos segundos decide preguntarle.

-Bombón, ¿Qué sucede?

-Sabes Burbuja – Le responde Bombón. – Hace unos días Brick con ese cambio radical que dio, ya sabes, haciéndose todo un niño bueno y caballeroso, me ha estado insistiendo en que salgamos al cine o alguna parte…pero yo me niego todo el tiempo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo sé que los chicos fueron muy groseros y mal educados con nosotras en el pasado, pero ahora son tiernos y lindos.

-¡Tal vez! Eso es lo de menos…solo que hay algo que me está molestando, hay una astilla en mi…sabes, olvídalo Burbuja, solo son tonterías. ¡Es hora de dormir!

Bombón vuela directo hacia la cama, se recuesta y se acomoda cálidamente.

-¡No te preocupes Bombón! ¡Dale una oportunidad! Jijiji…¡Buenas noches! – Dice Burbuja de una forma cómica e inocente.

Después Bombón abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana de cabello rubio de ojos azules...podía contemplarla gracias a la luz de la luna, finalmente suspiro y cerro sus parpados.

Al día siguiente.

El sol aparece después de una larga noche helada.

-¡Valla que ahora si hace mucho frio! – Dice Burbuja mientras se cambiaba para ir a la escuela.

-¡Hay por favor Burbuja! ¡No seas una exagerada! – Le responde Bellota con aires de fuerte. –No hace tanto, de hecho yo soy capaz de salir sin abrigo, solo con una bufanda me será suficiente. – Diciendo eso se cruza de manos y saca la lengua.

-No veo el motivo por el que hagas algo así Bellota. – Le dice Bombón mientras cepillaba su cabello. Nadie te ha retado a hacerlo.

-No pero yo quiero demostrarme a mí misma que el frio no me hace nada y soy capaz de soportarlo. – Responde Bellota.

-Como quieras. Hora de irnos.

Las chicas vuelan hacia la escuela y cuando entran al salón se dan cuenta que no hay alumnos.

-¿Qué pasara que no hay nadie? – Pregunta Bombón.

-Tal vez llegamos muy temprano. – Comenta Burbuja.

-No creo, incluso llegamos 5 minutos tarde.

-¡Hola niñas! – Les sorprende la Señorita Marie (Maestra de secundaria). – Ayer se fueron muy rápido por ir a salvar a la ciudad y no alcanzamos a decirles que hoy no abra clases…incluso le avise yo al profesor esta mañana por teléfono.

-¡El profesor no nos dijo nada! – Grita Bellota enfadada.

-Qué pena niñas, tal vez lo olvido, pueden irse a casa…pero si gustan pueden quedarse a ayudarme a decorar el salón para que luzca muy navideño.

-¡Claro Señorita Keane! - Le responde Bombón. -¡Sera todo un placer!

-¡Sí! ¡Que divertido! – Agrega Burbuja.

-¡No!...que…que…aburrí…- Bellota no logra concluir lo que quería decir por qué un enrome estornudo la interrumpe.

-¡Vez! ¡Ya estas temblando! – Le dice Burbuja a Bellota con cara de satisfacción.

-Bellota, deja tu tonto orgullo y ve a casa por un abrigo. - Le dice Bombón con cierto tono de autoridad.

Burbuja se queda mirando a su hermana Bombón y piensa para sus adentros.

-"Bombón siempre tan mandona…pero me doy cuenta que en lo que dice casi siempre tiene razón…" – Entonces Burbuja se ruboriza y de pronto toma conciencia y se asustó por ello.

-¡Esta bien! – Iré por uno…-Contesta Bellota de mala gana y toma vuelo hacia su casa.

-¡Vamos Burbuja! – Le anima Bombón a su hermana. - ¡Es hora de decorar la escuela!

Después de pasado unos minutos Burbuja estaba colocando unas hermosas cortinas, cuando la manga de su abrigo se atora con la cortina y después de emprender vuelo le cae toda encima de ella junto con las varillas y los juguetes del estante que estaba cerca.

¡Haaaa! – Grita Burbuja asustada.

-¡¿Qué sucede Burbuja!? - Pregunta preocupada Bombón y va hacia la ayuda de su hermana.

-¡No me paso nada! ¡Si no que he echado a perder la cortina!

Bombón le quita de encima la tela y descubre un rostro apenado…pero lleno de inocencia.

-Ohh Burbuja, no te preocupes, fue solo un accidente, estoy segura que la Señorita Marie no se enfadara, tiene compostura.

Su hermana pelirroja le da una enorme sonrisa cerrando sus ojos transmitiendo mucha confianza.

-Bombón…-Dice Burbuja de forma tímida. – Eres una gran hermana. A veces no quiero darme cuenta pero siempre estas allí preocupada por mi…crees que soy una bebe, como dice Bellota.

-No…no creo que seas una bebe…simplemente yo…olvídalo, ven vayamos con la Señorita Marie para avisarle lo sucedido…por cierto, ¿Dónde está Bellota?

Bellota aun no llegaba por que prefirió quedarse en casa viendo la televisión.

-¡Señorita Keane! – Le pido una disculpa por arruinar parte del salón. – Le confiesa Burbuja.

-Oh Burbuja, debes tener más cuidado, no te preocupes…pueden irse a casa niñas, gracias.

Bombón y Burbuja emprenden vuelo hacia la casa cuando a una de ellas se le antoja una deliciosa taza de chocolate caliente.

-¡Burbuja! ¿No quieres chocolate caliente? – Le dice Bombón.

-¡Claro!...pero perdí mi dinero.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Yo te lo invito! ¡Vamos!

Estando ya sentadas en la mesa tomando el delicioso chocolate Burbuja intrigada le comenta a Bombón que está muy inquieta por el examen de matemáticas.

-Sabes Bombón, he estado metida en otras cosas y he descuidado matemáticas, el examen final ya está en camino y no le entiendo a varias cosas.

-Saca tu cuaderno que yo te explicare.

-¡Gracias!

Burbuja saca su cuaderno y Bombón le explica por largo rato.

-¡Vaya! ¡Eres muy inteligente! ¡Gracias!...de verdad que ahora si entendí.

Burbuja le da un enrome abrazo a su hermana…después quedan agarradas de una mano.

-Siempre estaré aquí…-Le dice Bombón a su hermana con cierta dificultad.

-¡Vamos a casa! – Dice Burbuja y emprenden el vuelo.

Estando volando en trayecto a casa Bombón se siente mal y empieza a pensar…

-"Pero que pasa con migo…Burbuja es mi hermana y si no fuera eso suficiente, ambas somos chicas…¿Por qué he sentido esto durante tanto tiempo?...Creo que es hora de dejar fuera mi imaginación y mis fantasías, quizás…solo la quiero mucho como hermana y comience a confundir todo…Vamos Bombón, deja de pensar tantas tonterías…YO…"

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por que Burbuja se monta sobre ella y comienza a reír…

-¡Burbuja! – Gita Bombón- Entonces ambas caen sobre una gran cantidad suave nieve.

-¡Perdón! – Se disculpa su hermana acompañada de carcajadas.

-¡Burbuja! – Le grita Bombón…

-¿Si?...

-¡Calla!...Que…¿Qué piensas de mi? ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la pregunta…?

-Curiosidad, dime todo…

-Ehhh…creo que eres muy lista y linda.

-Aahh…¿Eso es todo verdad?

-¡Por que!...te quiero mucho si, eres una gran hermana para mí.

-Entiendo…bueno, mira aquí está la entrada de la casa pasemos ya.

Cuando Bombón entra Burbuja se queda pensando…

-"¿Qué es esto?...Yo, ahora que me doy cuenta, debo admitirme a mi misma que siempre he sentido algo extraño con Bombón, siempre he presentido algo con ella…Creo que simplemente siempre le he caído bien y hemos simpatizado a comparación con Bellota, pero…estos últimos meses he soportado estos sentimientos, porque ella es linda y recta, tal vez yo soy la mala aquí por sentir esto…"

Bombón sale de nuevo y le pregunta por qué aún no ha entrado.

Burbuja se queda quieta enfrente de la casa y Bombón vuela hacia ella…

-¿Burbuja? ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunta preocupada.

Entonces Burbuja de la nada la sorprende y…dirige sus labios hacia los de su hermana.

Bombón no puede creerlo así que de inmediato retira su rostro del de su rubia hermana cuando escuchan que Bellota les habla y se asoma por la ventana Burbuja enseguida se arroja junto con su hermana para esconderse entre la nieve…

-¿Bellota nos alcanzó a ver? – Pregunta preocupada Burbuja.

Bombón no le respondió…estaba impresionada por que lo que hizo Burbuja.

Después…miro a su hermana y cerro un poco sus ojos y dio una gran sonrisa.

Burbuja acaricio el rostro de Bombón.

FIN PRIMERA PARTE.


End file.
